The present invention relates to a clutch/brake device of the wet type which is mounted inside a flywheel used for a mechanical press. The term "wet type" as employed herein indicates a clutch/brake device mounted within sealed oil.
In a mechanical press of the prior art, a clutch/brake device thereof tends to become very hot as the press operation is repeated, and the heat generated from such a clutch/brake device mounted on a large size press becomes too great an amount to be cooled spontaneously. It has been proposed that a clutch/brake device be sealed in oil so as to be operated within cooling. All such proposed devices, however, are provided between the outer side of a flywheel and a press body. This makes the overall structure too complicated because piping must be provided for supplying the cooling oil to the clutch and the brake as well as lubricant oil to the flywheel. It further requires an additional mechanism to prevent leakge of oil from the piping.
Such clutch/brake devices are also detrimental in that they require meticulous aligning operations since they are assembled by aligning rotating parts with the press body.